I Would Care
by DramaAnne
Summary: If Hermione would commit suicide, would anyone care? Oneshot SSHG, My first fanfiction story


Disclaimer- If I owned Harry Potter, you would have to pay to read this, but you don't so I guess I don't own Harry Potter.

Yeah! This is my first Fanfic! It's SS/HG, because I really love that pair.

I Would Care

You wouldn't guess it, but Serverus Snape loved to fly. He was on the Quidditch team when he was at school, but he always wanted to fly without the bulk and hassle of a broom. That is perhaps why he chose the raven as his animagi form. Tonight was the end of term celebration and there was much to celebrate. Voldemort had been defeated a week before, and end of term exams had been cancelled.

As Severus flew past the window of Professor Granger (Muggle Studies), he found it uncharacteristically open. Because of his past as a spy, Snape had no problem watching Miss. Granger. Despite the fact it was past midnight, she was still in her teaching robes, and she appeared to be brewing a potion. Serverus watched her and he knew the potion she was working on. He had brewed it a few times himself, but he couldn't remember its name or its cause.

After Miss. Granger was content to let the cauldron boil, she moved to her desk and took out a quill and a bit of parchment. When she finished whatever she was writing, she walked over to the cauldron and poured herself a glass of the potion. With a flick of her wand, the rest of it disappeared. While she did this, Serverus swooped in unseen and read the note.

"_Dear Friends,_

_The war is over, and Voldemort is defeated, but I've lost so much including my parents and my house. Tonight, I intend to take my life, because my grief is overwhelming, and I don't think I can carry on. I will miss you all._

_Hermione Granger"_

Serverus' mind was spinning after he read the note. All he knew was that he needed to stop Miss. Granger. He looked over at her, and she held the glass in one hand and wiped a tear with the other. Snape flew strait at the glass and knocked it out of her hand.

"Bloody bird." cried Hermione as she turned to her bedchambers.

"I'm not sure you knew the seriousness of what you planned to do Miss. Granger." said a silky voice from behind her.

She turned around to see Professor Snape standing in the middle of her workroom right next to her spilled potion.

"Of course I knew." She spat back. "You should have let me. I have nothing to live for here. I don't want to just be another charity case Dumbledore takes in. I don't want pity. I hate people thinking of me as a problem child, and right now I hate you!"

She was screaming by now, and Serverus grabbed her by the shoulders to calm her down. It had the exact opposite effect. Hermione started banging at his chest screaming "I hate you."

Serverus Snape didn't have much experience with calming people down, so he did the only this he could think of the shut her up. He kissed her. It wasn't a brilliant kiss, just plain and sweet. Hermione momentarily stopped flailing, and when the kiss stopped she was in tears, but she put her arms around Snape and cried on his shoulder. For a moment, Serverus didn't know what to do, but he then looked around and noticed a couch on the other side of the room. He picked up Miss. Granger and brought her over.

He lay her down and sat down beside her not realizing that her arms were around his neck, and his arm was around his. When she stopped crying, Serverus got up the courage to ask her

"Why would you want to kill yourself? You're the brightest witch Hogwarts has every seen. Why would you throw that all away?"

"Bright? I learned a week ago that all I've done is memorize facts and figures! When Harry went to battle Voldemort, he told me he was going to visit Remus. I didn't even think he might be lying. What's more, he didn't want me to help, but he brought Ron. He doesn't trust me, and I guess he doesn't need me. No on would care if I were to die." said Hermione fighting back tears and staring into the flames across the room.

Serverus placed his hand under her chin and lifted it up so that she met his gaze.

"I would care." He said simply.

For a moment she stared at him. His eyes had once seemed empty, but now she could see that they were just dark. If the eyes were the window to the soul, Serverus Snape had blinds on his windows, but now, he was beginning to open up. Where Hermione once only saw cold emptiness, she now saw Care, Warmth, and Desperation.

The next thing she knew, she was kissing Professor Snape again. This time, the kiss was real. As the kiss when on and deepened, they shifted positions on the couch. When the kiss finally broke, Serverus was in the corner of the couch, with Hermione leaning against him.

They sat for a comfortable while, looking at the fire and enjoying each other's company, until Serverus noticed that Hermione had fallen asleep in his arms. He gently picked her up and scanned the room for another door that would lead to a bedroom. He found one just next to the fireplace, and he assumed there was a concealment charm on it, because he surely would have seen it earlier. He pushed open the door with his foot and brought Hermione over to the bed. She moaned and her eyes fluttered then rested on Serverus.

"Thank you." she said.

"You're welcome." he said with a smile.

With that, he kissed her goodnight, and started to walk toward the door.

"Serverus?" Hermione said weakly "Would you like to meet me in the room of requirement tomorrow night?"

"I would love to." He replied.

That said, Serverus strode out of the room and toward his dungeons. On the way, he met Professor Dumbledore.

"Ah, Serverus, did you get some fresh air like I suggested?"

"Yes Albus."

"Good. Well, have a nice night. I'm sure this has been an eventful evening." Professor Dumbledore paused when he saw the slightly stunned look on Serverus' face. "The End of Term Banquet?"

"Oh, yes." Snape said while silently breathing a sigh of relief.

"Well then, goodnight Serverus."

"Goodnight Headmaster."

As Snape left for his chambers, he couldn't help seeing a twinkle in Dumbledore's eye.


End file.
